The Diary of Maryse Ouellet
by xboisebelle
Summary: Both John Morrison and The Miz have fallen for the French-Canadian beauty, Maryse Ouellet. Who will capture her heart in the end?
1. Did he just get rejected?

He had been watching her for a long time. He loved everything about her; the way she walked, talked, wrestled, breathed. Her mannerisms were perfect and her attitude was top notch, although he could've lived without her "Queen Bitch" personality. They used to be on separate brands, ECW and Smackdown and they traveled together, along with a whole bunch of other Divas and Superstars. Then the Draft had arrived and blew them both over to Raw and he acted on his feelings. It was easy at first; she actually gave him the time of day. Too bad the time of day wasn't in English…as she spoke French the entire time and he couldn't understand a word she was saying. Did he give a damn? Hell no…it was sexy – he loved it.

And after all of the late-night texting, calls and dinners, he thought for sure he had her where he wanted her. Then the rumors started going around the locker room. Maryse Ouellet had been hanging out with John Morrison the past weekend and things were heating up fast. At first, Miz ignored the rumors. He had given John a Reality Check and sent his ass packing to Smackdown. They couldn't possibly be hanging out with their different schedules. But those rumors just couldn't stop and they were making him go crazy. What could John Morrison offer Maryse that he, the Chick Magnet; the Real Deal Sex Appeal; the Demon of Desire; the Emperor of Excellence; the Monk of Mojo; the Solder of Seduction…couldn't offer as well? Knowing that he was definitely better than John let him sleep like a baby at night and not worry about Maryse and her 'personal life'.

The next week at the Raw tapings, he had prepped himself up to chat with Maryse before her match and ask her back to his hotel room after the show. He remembered spotting her walking down the hall, her Divas Championship resting on her shoulder. He smiled to himself and watched her for a moment, when something caught his eye. The platinum blonde Diva had winked…but not to him, as her head was facing the opposite direction. The Miz squinted towards where she was looking and there he was. Mister "Shaman of Sexy" himself. That was a week or two ago. According to a few backstage sources, John didn't have a match scheduled on Smackdown that week and Maryse had invited him to Raw so he could watch her in action up close and…_personal_…

After that little scene, Maryse had suddenly started acting different towards him. She had stopped texting and calling and she also stopped coming by his locker room before his match to wish him luck. What the hell was up with that? She wasn't seriously considering John Morrison over him, was she? After having a long, deep chat with himself about the situation he was in, he decided it was time for him to confront her. Which is how we start here: The Miz caught up with Maryse before her tag match, as she was busying herself with securing her kick pads and leg warmers. Taking a deep sigh, The Miz approached her.

"Hey Maryse," He greeted, looking her up and down as he was trying not to show his anger towards the way she had been ignoring him the past week. "Long time no talk, eh?" Maryse gazed up at him, arching a sharp eyebrow and moving her leg off of the stool she had it propped up on. She murmured something incoherent in French and she watched him closely, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"So…I haven't been seeing you around lately…and you haven't been returning my calls and texts and I was just wondering…" Maryse had cut him off by pressing her fingers to his lips in an aggravated manner, glaring at him.  
"Don't even waste _my_ time, Miz." She hissed in her thick French accent. With that, she turned on her heel and strutted off into the distance to get to her match. The Miz stood stock-still. Did he just…get rejected?

The Miz wasn't going to handle that anymore, as he had heard that John Morrison was invited back to Raw that week to watch Maryse in action once again. Miz had dealt with John before, he was no big deal once you had gotten used to him. After all, The Miz and John Morrison _were_ tag team partners. They knew stuff about each other that no one else did…unfortunately. Miz had seen John in the catering room earlier in the day, he was probably still there chatting up with old buddies on the Raw roster. Strutting into the catering room, Miz saw Maryse retrieving a bottle of water and John Morrison approached her. The Miz stood in the doorway, watching with interest as Maryse's expression showed distaste at the sight of John. Did something happen between them that Miz hadn't known about?  
"Watch where you're going." Maryse muttered to John, then brushed past him and out the other exit of the catering room. John stood stock-still. Did he just…get rejected?

ooc|  
What did you think of the first chapter? I know it's not very long, but it's being broken down into sections of what I was picturing. The story isn't always The Miz's point-of-view, as the perception will change frequently. Next chapter will reveal why Maryse's relationships went from smoking hot to ice cold. ;] Reviews would be loved! :]


	2. What made her so invincible?

It's not like she's actually a real bitch 'outside the ropes'. Sure, she's had her share of conflict with the other Divas, but overall she was a friend to them when the cameras stopped rolling. A few weeks into her 'affair' with The Miz, a few of the other Divas on the roster couldn't help but notice. Of course, none of them wanted to be first in line to warn Maryse about The Miz and what he did. Some wanted to tell her, and some wanted to watch her finally get burned. But that didn't stop them from talking about Maryse's situation behind her back. If Maryse is so much better than everybody else, why is she going so low as to even consider The Miz? A lot of the Divas had been involved with The Miz, and all had gotten hurt. Why would they be jealous of Maryse? _What made her so invincible? _

A few days just before she had gotten into it with John Morrison, Maryse had overheard Kelly, Brie and Nikki Bella talking backstage near the make-up table on her way to the woman's locker room.  
"I've been there, done that with The Miz. It wasn't pretty." Kelly claimed.  
"Do you think we should tell her?" Brie looked between Kelly and her sister, while Nikki shook her head.  
"Hell no," Nikki quipped. "Let her find out for herself. Everybody has to get hurt sometime, right?" As Kelly and Brie nodded in agreement with the self-proclaimed 'mischievous twin', Maryse shook her head and walked into the woman's locker room. _Everybody has to get hurt sometime. _Those had been ringing through her ears for the next two hours as she thought about what she was going to do. It was then that it suddenly struck her that she had John Morrison's number. That was how she had gotten involved with John Morrison and it ended as quickly as it sprung upon them both, much to John's dismay.

Though it was obvious to everybody in the locker room that getting involved with John Morrison while you were involved with The Miz would no doubt make one jealous of the other, it seemed very…logical – well it was to Maryse, anyway. But her situation with John Morrison ended so fast that some of the other wrestlers on the Raw roster were a little taken aback. John Morrison was known for long-term relationships, with Melina for example. Then it suddenly clicked…Melina Perez, one of the females Maryse has dealt with in the ring as they swapped brands in the Draft. It all seemed to make sense if you really thought about it. So why was Maryse suddenly hot-and-cold with John? Although the two Divas never really had a face-to-face confrontation, it didn't take that long to come to terms with the fact that Melina had accused Maryse of taking her 'sloppy seconds'. Maryse? Sloppy seconds? Get real, bitches.

This so-called 'confrontation' left a sour taste in the mouths of many of the friends at all ends of the rainbow. This whole situation was a complete waste of time on every level and they should all just drop it immediately, but Maryse wasn't going to let this slide as easily as everybody hoped she would. It was clear The Miz still wanted her and it was clear that Melina still wanted John Morrison, who in return…wanted Maryse. Everything came back to Maryse and with her being the puppet-master and controlling these poor souls like her puppets, nothing could go wrong in her scheme…or could it?

So…maybe Maryse was heartless. That was one presumption, but she preferred to call it 'independent'…but since when was that a bad thing? Weren't women supposed to be independent? She was Divas Champion; she didn't need a man to make other girls jealous. Hell, she didn't even have to _try_ to make other Divas jealous; it just came naturally with her. However, Maryse never knew that being independent could make you feel…horrible. Wait…what? What was happening here? Was she actually giving two shits about people other than herself? She didn't really feel all that bad about Melina, though. Melina was just a selfish ex-girlfriend who had fallen into Maryse's trap like a fly on a spider web and now, it was time for her to get burned as well. Call it vindictive or call it genius…but that's up to you to decide, now isn't it?

ooc;  
Sorry it took so long to get finished! I've been busy with last-minute preparations for school and stuff. And yeah...there's a hint at Melina being the villian, get over it. =P Of all the fanfics I've read, Michelle McCool is ALWAYS...ALWAYS the villian while Melina just slides on by. I HAD to be different. xD I also just want to thank EVERY SINGLE PERSON who favorited me, my story and reviewed it! It means a lot!


End file.
